


Christmas with Quartet Night

by stynwolf35



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Long, Presents, didn't realize it would be thing long, here you go!, holiday spirit, this took too long, wish I would have finished earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Christmas plus Reiji equals well..everything. Time to find what Quartet Night get each other for Christmas.





	Christmas with Quartet Night

Another year coming to an end and another year where Reiji tries to get the rest of Quartet Night to get in the spirit. Once it hit December Reiji started to decorate around the apartment. At first everyone started to complain the first year since Reiji likes to go all out, but eventually, they let him do it. It became a normal day in December.

Both Ranmaru and Camus were finishing their work leaving Ai listening to Reiji move around the apartment. Ai sat there on the couch on his computer as he hears Reiji singing along to the Christmas carols. Ai didn’t mind the noise, but it was hard for him to concentrate. Every time Reiji goes back and forth Ai looks up watching him seeing what he would do next.

“If you’re going to stare at me decorating, you can help Ai-Ai!” Reiji says turning around to look at him.

“Looks like you’re doing fine.” Ai spoke going back to his computer.

“Come on Ai-Ai! Have some fun.” Reiji says going over to him pulling the computer away from his lap. “We can get done quicker!” Reiji grins pulling him up.

“No thanks.” Ai says pulling his hand away and starts to reach for his computer. Reiji pouts pulling the computer away and walks off with it making Ai upset. “Hey! That’s mine!”

“You’ll get it back after you’re done helping me!” Reiji shouts as he takes it to his room.

Everyone knew the rules of the apartment. Never go in each other's room without permission and Ai knew for a fact Reiji will say no if he even asked. He could have easily walked right in to get it, but he didn’t. Reiji walks back in with a few more decorations and hands them over to Ai thought even thinking twice.

“Hang this up on the wall. I need to start making cookies.” Reiji grins before rushing to the kitchen area and starts pulling the pans out.

“What’s the point you’ll only move them after I’m done.” Ai spoke raising his eyebrow.

“No, I won’t.” Reiji says as he takes the ingredients out.

“When you got Ranmaru to help out last year you moved everything he put up. Same with Camus the year before. It’s a hundred percent that you will do the same if I hang this stuff up.” Ai spoke. He knew that because when he came home those times they were angry after.

“You saw where I put them. So put them there.” Reiji shouts.

Ai starts to get annoyed but knew at this point Reiji will ignore him now. Glancing down at the decorations he was given, he drops them on the couch and starts sorting them. Once again the music was the only thing keeping it from being quiet. After sorting everything into piles he glances around the room making sure which ones went where.

Reiji hums to himself as he starts preparing for the cookies and glances over to see how Ai was doing. When he notices him still standing there he gave him a confused look. Ai kept turning around the room taking his surrounds before finally stopping. “Uh. Ai-Ai? You okay?” Reiji asks a little concerned.

Ai didn’t say anything and picked up one of the stacks and walks over towards the wall not saying. Reiji didn’t know whether to be concerned or ask him again. He looks back down at his ingredients and shakes his head as he continues what he’s doing and letting Ai do the decorating for now. As he cooked he saw Ai move around him every once in a while.

It was a good thirty minutes when Reiji finishes the preparations and he set the dough in the fridge to set. Reiji grins to himself thinking about what he will do with the cookies. Nodding to himself he decides to see what Ai was doing now. He turns around seeing Ai standing in the center of the open room looking around with a blank expression. Reiji tilts his head curiously and walks over to him tapping his shoulder.

“What are you doing Ai-Ai?” Reiji asks.

“Making sure everything is set correctly.” Ai spoke not giving one look at Reiji.

Reiji nods still not understanding until he gets a good look of the room finally. Everything was evenly set across the room a few things Reiji hung were moved slightly and to Reiji he was surprised that it looked so great. “You just finished?” Reiji asks still taking in the room.

“About. Why?” Ai asks finally looking towards him seeing Reiji’s reaction change in an instant.

“It’s great Ai-Ai!” Reiji grins and jumps on him hugging him tightly. Ai usually knows when Reiji was going to hug him but this was a sudden surprise when Ai saw his facial expression change.

“Get off!” Ai shouts trying to pray Reiji off him. Reiji laughs still holding onto him.

“Thanks, Ai-Ai! I should have asked you to help me a while ago!” Reiji spoke finally letting go giving one more look around the room. “The only thing I would change is that-”

“It’ll ruin everything.” Ai spoke crossing his arm. “Everything is set where it will complement each piece.”

“I only want to move it slightly to the right.” Reiji says starting to walk over to it.

“Then I would have to move everything else.” Ai spoke grabbing his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

“But Ai-Ai!” Reiji whines.

“No.” Ai sternly said.

“Well, what about that one?” Reiji asks pointing at a random decoration hoping he would be able to move it. Ai glances over to where he was pointing. He lets a sigh out and lets go of Reiji before walking over.

“Thanks for pointing that out for me.” Ai says.

Reiji didn’t know what he pointed, but he shakes his head walking over to the decoration he wanted to move he was about to touch it when Ai spoke up. “Touch that decoration and I’ll throw your dough out the window.”

Reiji freezes and turns his head towards Ai who had his back towards him. He was confused for a second. He looks at the glass window thinking if it could be possible. “Ai-Ai. The windows don’t open.”

“I’ll throw it from the rooftop.” Ai then said.

“Ai-Ai no!” Reiji says quickly pulling away from the decoration. He knew for a fact Ai would do that.

Ai corrects the decoration and nods to himself turning around giving another look around the room. Reiji watches him making sure Ai would give it the okay. Ai furrows his brows making Reiji having to glance around the room.

“Something's missing.” Ai spoke trying to think if he forgot anything. Reiji didn’t know what he means when he thought of all the decorations he had until it finally hit him.

“That’s it!” Reiji shouts as he runs off to his room. Ai raises his eyebrow hearing Reiji moving things around in the closet before finally coming out. Ai kept his eyes on him as Reiji walks over to the entrance of the room by the front door and hangs something up. “There we go!” Reiji runs over to Ai looking around once more. “Better.”

Ai scans the room again and saw what Reiji put it. A mistletoe. Ai glances at Reiji for a second before looking and nods to himself. “It’s done.” Ai spoke nodding giving Reiji the okay.

“Yay!” Reiji hugs Ai again. This time Ai knew he wouldn’t get out of the hug so he stood there letting Reiji hug him.

The front door soon opens and closes. Ai checks the time noting that the two were home. Reiji was to busy about the decorations to even notice. As Camus and Ranmaru walk in they stopped seeing the two before finally seeing the decorations around the room. Both seemed kind of annoyed because they forgot it was December.

“Not this again.” Ranmaru mumbles under his breath.

“The decorations. Camus spoke looking around the room. “They’re different.”

“Ai-Ai set them up!” Reiji grins still holding onto Ai.

Both Ranmaru and Camus look at them before giving another look around the room noting the difference from the last few years. “You’re kidding me. You aren’t going to move a single one?” Ranmaru asks raising his eyebrow.

“Ai-Ai and I both say it’s perfect!” Reiji spoke.

Ranmaru starts to get upset from what Reiji says and was about to go over until he notices Ai watching them. “Oi, what are you looking at?” Ranmaru asks annoyed.

Reiji glances towards Ai and follows what he was gazing at. Once he noticed what he was staring at Reiji lets a laugh out, but stops himself looking away. “What’s so funny.”

“If my research is correct if two people are under the mistletoe they need to kiss.” Ai spoke finally look at Ranmaru.

Hearing that both Camus and Ranmaru looks up seeing the mistletoe. “Oh hell no!” Ranmaru shouts “Why is it even hanging right there!”

“It fits the room.” Ai said. “Now. You should at least do the tradition and kiss.” Ai spoke.

“No.” Both Camus and Ranmaru said in unison.

“Get in the spirit guys!” Reiji says. “See, Ai-ai and I will do it!” Reiji pulls Ai to face him and pulls him in for a kiss. When he pulls away Ai gave him a confusing look.

“Wasn't expecting that.” Ranmaru spoke watching them.

“We're not under the mistletoe why did you kiss me?” Ai was confused making Reiji blush slight and laughs rubbing the back of his head.

“To prove the point. Now I'll let it slide for you two. But next time, you have to kiss.” Reiji says Looking at Camus and Ranmaru.

“Tch.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes and starts to head to his room.

“Wait! I wanted to talk to you all.” Reiji says rushing over grabbing Ranmaru’s hand and pulls him to the couch.

“What is it Reiji?” Camus asks raising his eyebrow.

“I want to start a tradition with you guys!” Reiji says Looking at them.

“A tradition?” Camus asks.

“I don't do traditions.” Ranmaru says.

“We should do a secret Santa!” Reiji grins looking at them.

“No.” Everyone says. Reiji pouts looking at them.

“Oh come on it'll be fun!” Reiji says frowning.

“I'll end up getting you.” Ranmaru says crossing his arms.

“What's so wrong about that?” Reiji asks frowning.

“Everything.”

“Well only need to get one person a present for secret Santa.” Ai spoke out. Reiji glances at him and toward the other two who don't say anything.

“Then why don't we get a present for each of us then. So we each should get three presents.” Reiji spoke grinning. “Yeah, we'll do that instead!”

“I didn't agree to that!” Ranmaru disagrees as Reiji keeps going on.

“We can open each other presents on Christmas day since we usually stay in doing our own thing.” Reiji chirps clapping his hands. “Good idea Ran-Ran.”

“Me? I said nothing!” Ranmaru shouts.

“Great I need to get you something now. Thanks, Ranmaru.” Camus mumbles. Even though Ai was the one who pointed out the secret Santa everything fell on Ranmaru.

 

The next week each and every single one had the same thought in their mind. What would they get the others? Whenever they had free time on their own that was the only thing on their mind. Reiji was the first one to know exactly what to get everyone.

He got home and he got started with the first person right away. Homemade gifts are the best Reiji kept telling himself. Since he was home alone he was able to put on Christmas music and start h present.

“A scarf? No. Yes. I'll just start and see where it takes me.” Reiji says to himself as he starts.

Times passes by with him struggling ever so often and him trying to fix his mistakes. He didn't hear someone walking in the apartment until someone speaks up.

“Reiji!” Reiji jumps and quickly puts the knitting away.

“Huh?” Reiji looks over seeing An crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was talking to you.” Ai spoke looking a bit upset.

“Oh. Sorry, Ai-Ai.” Reiji laughs lightly. Ai rolls his eyes and sits on the other couch. Reiji watches him for a while and speaks. “Do you know what you're getting Everyone for Christmas?” Reiji was curious.

“You don't need to know that.” Ai spoke opening his book his took out and starting reading. Reiji pouts.

“If you need help with the other two I have a few things that they would like.” Reiji says.

“No thanks.” Ai says.

“I need to go do some shopping. I'll be back for dinner.” Reiji says packing his stuff away and rushes out without hearing Ai say a word.

Ai raises his eyebrow and goes back to reading his book while listening to Christmas music Reiji had left on. He got through a few chapters before hearing Ranmaru walking in.

“Damn it Reiji!” Ranmaru shouts slamming the door.  Ai didn’t know what was going on. He saw Ranmaru come in in the corner of his eye and he slumps down on the couch mumbling to himself.

Ai didn’t both saying anything. He knows he shouldn’t but in people's lives, unlike Reiji. He kept reading his book not bothering to even acknowledge him. By now Ai has gotten used to the Christmas music playing in the background. At least now it wasn’t quiet.

Another sound of the door opening and closing. Camus is home. Ai notes to himself to ask what they would like for dinner. If not they will only fend for themselves. As Camus strolls in, he notices the music playing. At first, he thought he was the first one home, but when he entered the room he saw both Ai and Ranmaru on the couch in silence. He furrows his brows and he takes a look around the room not seeing Reiji anywhere.

“Where’s Reiji?” Camus asks moving his gaze back towards the other two. Neither one of them a single word as they continue what they were doing.

Camus gets annoyed and walks over to where the Christmas music was playing and give one more look at the other two not caring. He rolls his eyes turning off the radio making the room go quiet.

“I was listening to that.” Ai spoke not looking up.

“Turn it back on.” Ranmaru mumbles as scrolls through his phone.

“Let me ask one more time. Where’s Reiji?” Camus raise an eyebrow.

“He wasn’t here when I got home.” Ranmaru spoke and glances over to Ai.

“He went out shopping.” Ai spoke turning the page.

“Alright.” Ranmaru says going back to his phone about to continue to scroll through things.

Camus walks over and grabs both the phone and book away from them and puts them down. Ai didn’t understand and goes to grab it again until Camus smacks his hand away from it. “We need to talk.”

They both give a confusing look towards Camus as to why he took them out of their hands. “Do either of you know what to get Reiji for Christmas?” He asks.

“A gift card.” Ranmaru spoke crossing his arms.

“Could you not think of anything else?” Ai asks raising his eyebrow. “Sounds like a pity present.”

“And what are you going to get him, huh?” Ranmaru asks glaring towards Ai.

Ai didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to say anything about what he was going to. Ranmaru gets upset and looks away from then. Camus lets a sigh out. “I couldn’t think of anything to get him.”

The two looks back towards Camus. “You’re not the only one.” Ai spoke up. Ranmaru glances over towards Ai who didn’t show any expression.

“So we’re all in the same boat.” Camus spoke crossing his arms. Everyone stays quiet thinking. Neither one of them could think of anything.

“We still have time to figure something out.” Ai spoke up.

“I’ll just give him a gift card.” Ranmaru says.

“Reiji will like anything. That’s the thing.” Camus spoke.

“Ai. What do you want?’ Ranmaru asks looking towards Ai.

“I have everything I need.” Ai spoke reaching for his book.

“That doesn’t help.” Ranmaru mumbles under his breath. Ai rolls his eyes and starts reading again knowing that nothing will come to the conversation.

 

The next two weeks, besides having their own work to do, they started to have group work. Getting new songs, photo shoots, interviewing together, everything was busy. Neither one weren’t thinking about anything for Christmas. It all went out the window as they went from one work to the next.

Now they were on a lunch break and they decide to go to a place down the street. They didn’t care if people stop them. At the moment Reiji’s talking to Camus about everything and Ranmaru and Ai were behind minding their own business. Ai looks up seeing Reiji using his hands now and he rolls his eyes and goes to look at Ranmaru, but stops when he’s not next to him.

“Where’s Ranmaru?” Ai asks thinking the others would notice they’re not behind them. He looks up and they’re still walking ahead of them.

Ai turns around not bothering to stop them and walks back where they came from to see if Ranmaru went into a store. He didn’t see him until he goes to walk past an alleyway seeing Ranmaru crouching down. Ai looks at him confused to see what he was going.

“Ranmaru.” Ai says making him jump up really quick. “You shouldn’t run off like that.”

“I didn’t. Now let's go.” Ranmaru says putting his hands in his pocket and quickly walking away passed Ai. Ai nods and as Ranmaru passes he glances over to where Ranmaru was and sees a cat running off in the other direction.

“Oi! Let’s go!” Ranmaru shouts at Ai. Ai didn’t say anything before he follows Ranmaru.

They get there when Reiji starts to head out to see what happened to them. “There you guys are!” Reiji grins. “Where did you two go?”

Reiji starts questioning and both Ranmaru and Ai walked passed him. Reiji didn’t bother and quickly follows them to get their food to eat. They decided to sit down and eat. “So are you guys happy about Christmas?” Reiji asks taking a bite of food.

“I think the only one who’s happy for Christmas is you.” Ranmaru spoke. Reiji chuckles and nods.

“I already know what to get you guys.” Reiji says. That only made the three look at him.

“I have a few ideas.” Ai spoke.

“Ranmaru doesn’t.” Camus spoke as he eats.

“How do you know? I could already have your present.” Ranmaru says giving him a glare.

“A gift card isn’t a present.” Ai spoke knowing Ranmaru would still go in that route.

“Shut up.” Ranmaru says. “We both know you don’t have anything.”

“I need one more present.” Ai spoke as he continues to eat.

Ranmaru scoffs and stops talking before eating again. Reiji laughs trying to ease the tension, but everyone stayed quiet. After they finish eating they head back with a few little stops at some stores before going back to work.

 

It was finally Christmas Eve. already the afternoon and Reiji blasting Christmas music again as he scrolls through his phone. It’s gotten to the point where at all times everyone needs the Christmas music to be on when everyone is doing their own thing and no one is talking to either one.

The song ends and the start of the next came on. At this point, Ranmaru couldn’t take the music anymore. “This sound like that other song. Why are there so many renditions of this song!” Ranmaru was about to throw something at the radio until Reiji quickly takes it away from him.

“Ran-Ran no!” Reiji says.

“That’s the tenth rendition of the song we’ve heard. We haven’t even heard it from the original.” Ai spoke.

“This whole time? I didn't notice.” Reiji spoke thinking about the songs they listened to for the past few hours.

“I didn’t notice.” Camus spoke.

Ranmaru was about to say something until his stomach growls loudly. It got quiet and everyone eyes him. Ranmaru huffs and stands up and starts heading over to the fridge.

“If you tell me what you want, I can make dinner.” Reiji says looking at Ranmaru. Reiji started to get bored doing nothing so he was hoping he can make something to keep him busy.

“Why don’t we go out.” Ai spoke and stands up.

“It’s Christmas Eve Ai-Ai. Most places are closed.” Reiji says.

“Ai’s right. Let’s get something to eat.” Camus says.

Ai was already by the entryway putting his jacket on as Reiji getting confused. Ranmaru mumbles under his breath before agreeing and goes to get changed. Reiji looks towards Camus who finishes the page he was on before getting up. “A lot of places will be busy though guys.” Reiji spoke. “We should stay in and make something.”

“Here.” Camus tosses Reiji his jacket.

Reiji nods and looks over seeing Ai and Camus standing right next to each other before looking up. “Myu-chan. Ai-Ai!” Reiji grins trying to hold his laugh in.

“What is it?” Camus asks raising his eyebrow.

“We’re both under the mistletoe that’s why.” Ai spoke crossing his arms and looks up to see it still there.

Ranmaru comes back looking to see Reiji laughing shaking his head. “Why is it every time I get caught under this thing!” Camus says. Ranmaru looks over to see that Camus looks away from them.

“It’s tradition.” Ai says looking at Camus.

“I don’t care besides its Reiji’s fault for putting it up.” Camus says looking at him only to have Ai give him a kiss. “I hate this mistletoe!” Camus shouts looking away blushing.

“He’s the only one who got caught underneath with all of us.” Ranmaru snickers.

“Let’s just go.” Camus says walking out not even giving the others a warning.

They went out and started to walk down. As they walked Reiji smiles looking at the decorations around and seeing families around enjoying themselves. Ai glances towards Reiji for a second before glancing over to Camus.

“Where are we going?” Reiji asks looking towards Ai.

“You’ve been talking about your favorite place a lot.” Camus spoke up.

“That’s closed for today and tomorrow though.” Reiji says.

“We better hurry.” Ranmaru says checking the time.

“For what?” Reiji asks.

“Stop asking questions.” Ai spoke as they kept walking. Reiji pouts and follows behind them with Ranmaru.

“Ran-Ran.”

“Shut up.” Ranmaru spoke and stops speaking.

They eventually get to the place and Reiji raises his eyebrow towards them and follows them right in. “Welcome. Your reservation for four is ready.”

They nod and Reiji glances towards the others. “Guys this is expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it, idiot.” Camus spoke.

They were lead to a private room and they sit down. Reiji looks at them curious why they even decide to come here in the first place. “We decided to treat you to your favorite place.” Ai spoke looking at Reiji.

“You’ve been talking about that for the past couple weeks.” Ranmaru spoke leaning back in the chair. Reiji grins towards him and hugs the closest person who was next to him. It happened to be Ranmaru making him get angry.

“Hey! Get off!” Ranmaru says as he tries to push him away.

“This is his Christmas present.” Ai spoke.

“I love it!” Reiji grins quickly getting up rushing over to huge Ai and Camus. Both Ai and Camus didn’t push Reiji away because he would keep a hold of them until he decided to let go.

“Okay. Okay. Let go.” Camus says after waiting for five minutes.

Reiji lets a laugh out as he pulls himself away from him and sits back down. “I love the food here. I can’t wait!”

“Their meats are great here.” Ranmaru spoke. “Came here with a few people from a photo shoot once.”

“I got a few sweets from here. I enjoy myself.” Camus nods smiling slightly.

“I only heard about how this place was. This is my first time.” Ai spoke.

“You’re in for a treat.” Ranmaru says. “I picked the best food.”

“You’ll enjoy the sweets.” Camus nods.

“If you picked the food and sweets. What did you do Ai-Ai?” Reiji asks.

“Arrange. Neither one of these idiots wanted to call so I did. Took me a while to convince them, but it worked out in the end.” Ai spoke.

“Let’s enjoy ourselves then!” Reiji grins.

 

They spent most of the evening there talking about future events and other things that Reiji started to talk about. Everyone enjoyed the food very much and were able to relax. They got home late due to the fact that at one point Reiji decided to try every single food on the menu which ended up with having leftovers lots. They took what they wanted and had them take the rest for them.

They got back and put the food away. Ranmaru groans as he lays down on the couch. “That was great!’

“I hate too much.” Reiji spoke not caring that Ranmaru was laying over and lays on top of him.

“It’s eleven forty-five.” Ai spoke checking the time. “It’s almost Christmas.”

“I’m too full to move.” Reiji mumbles.

“I’m too full to push you off.” Ranmaru spoke glaring at him.

Camus sighs sitting down relaxing. No one spoke as everyone was too busy in their own mind.

“So. are we going to do presents at midnight or in the morning?” Camus then asks looking at the others.

“Why not now?” Reiji quickly pops up excited. “It’s almost Christmas anyway.”

Reiji runs over to where their Tree was and picks up presents as he puts them all on the table. Ranmaru pushes himself up watching Reiji running back and forth wondering how he can do that without feeling uneasy. “There we go!” Reiji grins. “Let’s start with this one!” Reiji says holding a present he had in his hands.

“Who’s it to?” Ranmaru asks.

“Myu-chan!” Reiji grins handing him the present. “It’s from Ai-Ai and me!”

“Wait. Who said we can split in on a present!?” Ranmaru asks raising his eyebrow.

“I never said we couldn’t.” Reiji says turning back towards Camus grinning.

Camus sighs and opens the present. He wasn’t expecting to see a box full of sweets. “I was only going to make you cookies, but Ai-Ai told me which was your favorite sweet and we made them for you.” Reiji grins.

“Did you?” Camus looks at both Reiji and Ai and they nod. Camus nods and opens the container and grabs one of the sweets eating it. Everyone stared at him waiting for his reaction. Camus nods to himself closing the container and puts it on the table. “You two did well. It’s a little sweeter, but I like it.”

“We added a little more sugar than what the recipe told us.” Ai spoke. Camus looks at Ai and nods.

“Thank you.” Camus nods.

“The next is to me from Ranmaru!” Reiji grins picking a present up. “What did you get me!?”

“Idiot open it up and see.” Ranmaru spoke. Reiji nods as he opens the bag and takes out a stuffed bear hold maracas. Reiji gasps grinning.

“It’s adorable! He’s like me!” Reiji cheers and dashes towards Ranmaru hugging him. “I love it thank you!”

“I don’t care if it’s Christmas. Get off!” Ranmaru says pushing him away.

“Fine. Fine.” Reiji says getting off rubbing the back of his head. He looks back to the presents and grabs one. “Oh look. A present to Ai from Ranmaru.” Reiji tosses it to Ai.

Ai looks at it for a second before opening to see two books. “These are. I’ve been looking for these.”

“That was the second time I see you reread that same book. I had to go to a lot of places to find those two for you.” Ranmaru says.

“I.” Ai looks at the books before looking towards Ranmaru smiling slightly. “Thank you.” Ranmaru nods.

“Now I want to know what you got Myu-chan!” Reiji says searching the presents.

“Just pick a present!” Ranmaru shouts and grabs one that he didn’t look at holding it out to him.

Reiji looks at him before taking it looking at who’s it too before grinning. “You found it Ran-Ran!” Reiji grins handing the present to Camus.

“If this is just a box holding a gift card, I swear-” Camus starts before Ranmaru spoke.

“It’s not.” Ranmaru says annoyed. “Open it.”

Camus rolls his eyes and opens the gift. It was a box. Camus lets a sigh out before opening the box to see a set of tea. “It’s all of your favorites.” Ranmaru mumbles looking away blushing slightly.

“Awh. Ran-Ran really does care!” Reiji grins.

“Thanks. Ranmaru.” Camus spoke. Ranmaru nods leaning back.

“This is mine to you.” Reiji says handing Ranmaru a present. Ranmaru grabs the bag and looks at Reiji before looking in it.

“It’s the new CD!” Ranmaru says smiling.

“I knew you’d like it!” Reiji says jumping up and down. “You’re always blasting it in your room.”

Ranmaru nods “Next!” Reiji reaches for another present.

“That’s Ai’s.” Camus spoke. Reiji nods and holds it out to Ai. Ai grabs it from him glancing at Camus for a second before opening it.

“Gaming headphones.” Ai says staring at it.

“Didn’t your old pair break?” Reiji asks.

    “He threw them out the window after.” Ranmaru spoke.

“Roof.” Ai said.

    “Why did you do that!?” Reiji asks widening his eyes. “You could have just thrown them in the trash.” He said a bit scared.

“What’s with you throwing things off the roof?” Camus asks raising his eyebrow.

“I was angry.” Ai spoke. “Thanks, Camus.”

Camus nods. Reiji picks one up seeing this one to himself. From Camus. Reiji grins and starts to open it. Their one of them asked to know who it’s from the looks of it they knew it was Camus. “Myu-chan! A new bag!”

    “Don’t destroy it like you did your other one.” Camus spoke. Reiji laughs and nods as he puts it down.

    “This one is to me.” Ranmaru says picking the present in front of him. “From Camus.” Ranmaru eyes Camus for a quick second before opening it to see a pack of things for his bass. Picks, strings, cloth, and a new strap.

    “You do like to keep your bass in shape.” Camus spoke.

    “I do.” Ranmaru spoke nodding. Camus nods back knowing that was his thank you.

    “This is mine.” Reiji says grabbing the one from Ai. “From Ai-Ai!” Reiji grins and quickly opening it wondering what it could be.

    As Reiji rips it to see a scarf. Reiji stops holding it up to see it say his name in it. Reiji looks at him Ai before looking back at the scarf. “I don’t know what to say.” Reiji says.

    “I heard homemade presents are good so I made it.” Ai said. “Actually. I enjoyed it too much that I kind of made one for Camus and Ranmaru too.”

    “Haha.” Reiji picks the only present handing it to Ai. “This is kind of awkward.” Reiji says.

    “Why?” Ai asks.

    “Open it.” Reiji says. Ai did as he was told to also see a scarf. “As you said homemade gifts are good.”

    “Right.” Ai says and opening it up to also see his name stitched in.

    “We must have read the same instructions.” Reiji laughs.

    “I’m missing a present.” Ranmaru spoke. “I got one from Reiji and Ranmaru.”

    “Right. About that.” Ai starts.

    “Is it seriously that scarf?” Ramaru asks raising his eyebrow. Camus and Ai look at Ai wondering about the present as well.

“I couldn’t wrap it.” Ai said. “It’s in my ro-” Ai wasn’t able to finish as they heard a meow right behind them. Both Reiji and Camus jumps and turns around to see a small kitten walking over.

“What is that doing here!?” Camus shouts staring at the kitten.

“It’s a kitten!” Reiji grins getting a good look and picks the kitten up.

“I must have left my door open earlier.” Ai says.

“You got Ran-Ran a kitten!?” Reiji asks looking at Ai. “Wait. Ran-Ran likes cats?”

Ranmaru gets up taking the kitten from Reiji. Reiji whines as he goes to grab the kitten again until Ranmaru sends a glare at him. Reiji stops and takes a step back. They watch Ranmaru look at the kitten mews again. “It’s a-” Ai was about to say until Ranmaru speaks again.

“Calico.” Ranmaru says. “She’s adorable.”

“I’m not cleaning anything.” Camus spoke. Reiji keeps wanting to hold her as Ai watches them.

“Let me hold her Ran-Ran!” Reiji whines.

“You’re not touching Lily!” Ranmaru says as he starts walking to his room.

“Lily! She’s more of a Zoey then Lily!” Reiji shouts following him.

Both Ai and Camus stay behind as the arguing goes on between Ranmaru and Reiji about the name of the cat. Camus glances towards Ai raising his eyebrow. Ai looks at him knowing what he was going to say. “She was cute.”

“A cat? Why didn’t you get him a stuffed animal of a cat?” Camus raise his eyebrow.

“I didn’t think about that until after I got her.” Ai said. Camus sighs knowing the arguing will continue. They glance over towards the clock to see it was twelve thirty in the morning.

“Well. Merry Christmas. I’m off to bed.” Camus spoke. “Get them to stop arguing.” He spoke as he went to his own room.

“Well. This was eventful.” Ai spoke nodding to himself. As he was about to go break it up the sound of something breaking made him stop.

“You idiot! Get out of my room!” Ranmaru shouts.

It was at this point where Ai didn’t realize from this point on he would regret getting the kitten for Ranmaru.

 


End file.
